


Just think of all the good the Purge does

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: The Purge (Movies), ラブひな | Love Hina
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: What if someone like Keitarou needed to go to America and it was during the Purge. Will he die or will he survive and bring out another side of him that tenants can't control...Read and find out...





	1. I have had it!

"Pervert!" "Rock-splitting sword!" ***Smash!*** Keitaro was smashed through the wall and fell in front of Haruka's tea shop and Keitaro groaned and dust himself off as he snapped his bones back in place with a groan. 

Shadows were underneath his eyes and he shook off his injuries as Haruka waited for him with a cup of tea on the counter inside. 

"Rough morning?"

"Yes, Haruka." Keitaro said, the fan appeared out of nowhere and was about to hit him, but she stopped and asked, "Wait, did you just call me, Haruka?"

"That's what you want me to call you, right?" Keitaro said, looking up at her

"Dear God, those girls are running you ragged aren't they?" She said, feeling a heavy amount of guilt well up in her throat at how tired he looked.

He just nodded in response and finished off the tea she made for him and paid for it. 

"You need a break, Keitaro."

"I know, but if I leave, they will just track me down and make more chaos wherever they go. The jobs I try to find and pay for damage control, they come and ruin it, the debts Kitsune runs up at bars and the amount of damage the inn has to go through every day because of Mokoto and her techniques, Naru and her punches, and Su with her damn robots." Keitaro said, trying to push away the migraine that was threatening to take over.  

"Do you want them to leave?" 

"Do I want them to leave? Yes, I would love for all of them except Shinobu to leave. Why? Because out of all of them, she doesn't attack me and without her everyone else would be buried in dirty clothes, take out bags, and to-go boxes." 

"I see..."

"Do you want me to tell Granny?"

"Even if you tell, I doubt it will make any difference, Haruka. I'm sick of everything right now."

"What would you like for me to do?"

"Unless you make Kitsune a person with morals who doesn't live to see me in pain, Mokoto to grow the hell up and Naru to get over her violent anti-male tendencies and send Sarah back to Seta and I never have to see her again, I would be just peachy."

"You really are at your wit end."

"Yes, I am. Just tell everyone I will be home late and not to look for me. I just need some time to clear my head. I'm not sure if I could handle seeing anyone else right now."

"I'll tell them. Have a good day, Keitaro."

"You too, Haruka."

 Keitaro left and made his way to the park as Haruka watched him leave. 

'Damn those brats. I'm such an idiot thinking that Keitaro could just take all the abuse and feel like he is on the edge.' Haruka thought as she tossed a hand towel on the counter with disgust, 'It's time to talk to them, I won't lose my nephew, because of spoiled brats take out their problems and stress on him.' She turned to one of her workers and told them to watch the shop for her. She needed to go upstairs and check on something. 

Haruka walked up the stairs, as Naru, Mokoto, and Kitsune felt shivers run up their spines.

Keitaro went to the park to get some fresh air and let the sounds of nature do their work until he heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

"Part-timer!"

Keitaro opened his eyes and saw Seta running towards him and Keitaro inclined his head to the bench he was sitting on and they sat in silence for a while until Seta broke it and said, "I am going on a scavenger trip to Australia and I want you to come with me."

"How long would it be?"

"It would be at least six months. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I know you don't want to be away from the girls for a long time, especially with your relationship with Naru."

"Actually, Seta. My relationship with Naru and the girls are on the rocks. I'm not sure if I can take it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Keitaro takes a deep breath and explains what had happened so far, explaining his situation with Naru, Su, Sarah, Mokoto, and Kitsune and when he finished Seta looked shocked, disgusted, and disappointed, especially in both Naru and his adopted daughter Sarah. 

"I'm so sorry, Keitaro. I didn't think the situation was that bad, Sarah's behavior is completely unacceptable and I didn't think that Naru would use that martial arts I taught her to take advantage of you. I taught her to she could protect herself."

"You didn't know. It's fine. All I want is to join you on that six-month trip."

"I already ordered the plane tickets, but who is going to run the inn?"

"I have a plan for that. Thanks, Seta, but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to drag me back, I just want to leave before I do something I might regret."

"Understandable. Have a good day, Keitaro." Seta said with a smile, waving bye to his part-timer.

Keitaro decided to stay out for two more hours, before heading back to the inn and the tenants were confused at Keitaro's somewhat cold personality change. He wouldn't say anything or respond to anyone but resident cook of the inn, Shinobu. 

He went to pack his clothes after dark and sent his clothes with Seta as they were going to the airport early to avoid the confrontation of all the tenants. 

[Flashback]

"I am leaving the inn for six months."

"What?!"

"Keitaro, you're leaving?"

"Keitaro!"

"Urashima, you coward, how dare you shirk your responsibilities!"

"Auuu! Senpai!"

"Keitaro, you really don't want to leave us for six months, do you?"

"Dork..."

"Keitaro..."

"Enough! Keitaro had already told me that he was leaving and I will be in charge while he is away with Seta."

"The dork is going to be with Dad..."

"Urashima!"

"Did I mention that your sister, Tsukuro will be dropping in along with my sister to watch the dorm?" He said, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Tsukuro?"

"You called your sister?"

"You have to run your tea shop and I don't think it would really be fair if you have to juggle so many things at once."

"Thanks, nephew."

"I already gave Kanako warning that she is not to turn the place back to the inn, however, she does have the ability to kick anyone out."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Keitaro, you can't!"

"Why not? If you know how to control yourselves, then you will not find yourselves on your butts."

"Granny, wouldn't allow this!"

"Granny is not here. Try to punch, slash, or 'flirt/blackmail' someone who can smash your head through the wall or the floor." Keitaro replied coldly, causing the three main aggressors to flinch. 

[Present]

After that, Keitaro avoided them like hell, even when they actively sought him out and they tried to threaten him, but Haruka got him out of the trouble and soon it was time for him to leave. He left the dorm without anyone noticing and hugged Haruka before leaving the inn for the next six months.

Keitaro went to his port and found his first class seat and waited for the plane to take off, by the time everyone woke up, he would already be up in the air. He decided to take a nap in his seat and waited for the plane to land. However, on another plane, a happy go lucky, bi-spectacled man was contemplating his stupidity as he recalled how he ordered his plane ticket. He was on the usual route, but he accidently sent Keitaro to America.

'Oh, I'm going to get such an ass-chewing for this.' Seta thought as the plane took him to Australia. 

* * *

Ending the chapter! Next chapter will be about the tenants' reaction to his leaving, Kanako's arrival and the start of Keitaro's six months in America and then Granny's reaction to Keitaro leaving the care of the inn in Haruka and Kanako's care. This is my first Love Hina fanfiction. I hope you like it! Later!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 

 

 


	2. Why did he leave...?

Keitaro woke up from his nap, he was in first class and stretched out the kinks in his limbs as he scratched his head as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Excuse me, sir, would you like anything?" A flight attendant asked

"I would like some water if you would."

The women gave him a cup of water, which Keitaro thanked her for, "How far along are we?"

"We should be arriving at our destination within the hour."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course, sir." The attendant said with a smile

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she thought to herself, 'He is really cute without his massive glasses on.'

Keitaro took the glasses that were on his side and placed them on, however, they felt wrong on him and he glanced at them and saw that it was bent. 

'Dammit, looks like a need a new pair. Thankfully, I am not as blind as a bat that people seem to think I am without them.'

Soon the plane landed and the pilot said, "Thank you all for flying our airlines and welcome to America."

'America? Oh, Seta. You sent me to America instead of Australia...'

Keitaro put his glasses in his pocket and took his bag he was able to take on the plane and made his way out. 

'Well, it looks like I am stuck here for a while.' Keitaro thought to himself as he thought where he was going to stay for the night.

* * *

At the Hina Inn, tenants slowly woke up and went downstairs for breakfast when Shinobu set the table, there was one person missing.  

"Where's Senpai?" 

"He's probably in his room, still trying to avoid us," Kitsune said, a bitterness layering her drawl

"That disgusting male, troubling Shinobu like this..." 

"I'll get the pervert Shinobu..." Naru said, getting up 

Naru made her way to the manager's room and knocked harshly on the door and yelled, "Hey pervert, wake up! Don't make me come in there, you are upsetting Shinobu!" 

No response 

"Fine, I'm coming in. You better be decent or else I am sending you to China." She snarled, opening the door and the room was clean and bare. 

Naru's eyes widen and walked inside, the room was tidy and wrapped up, "He left...He actually left and he did it while were are all asleep...That bastard." She snarled, but a tear fell down her face before she harshly brushed it away. 

She rushed downstairs and said, "Keitaro's not in his room."

"That cowardly male!" Mokoto snarled

"Senpai's not here?" Shinobu felt tears run down her face 

Everyone moved downstairs and went to the tea shop. 

"Hakura! Where's Keitaro!" Naru yelled

"Why do you care now? I thought you never wanted him and if you must know he went on his trip with Seta this early morning."

"Why would he leave without saying anything?" Kitsune said

"Why does Naru send on a one-punch curiosity flight over an accident, why does Mokoto attack him with her techniques and why do you, Kitsune create stories and make situations worse so he would get sent off to space?" Haruka said, to the resident fox, curled into herself

"Before you ask, no. I will not tell him to come rushing back. He made his choice and ask, no-I am ordering it. Leave him alone, you all do that well enough when he is here unless you need him for something and then just to toss him away. Maybe you all will be happy without him for six months." She said, her eyes cold and staring at the group of girls

The girls didn't reply and made their way upstairs, Shinobu was upset and made her way to her room. 

Mokoto and Naru swore they would make Keitaro pay for making Shinobu cry and for leaving them without saying anything.

* * *

Naru slammed her door and went to study, but she would always look at the hole where Keitaro was. 

'Why did you leave...? You are just like everyone else in my life...you always leave me alone...' She thought 

She made to write notes after notes from her textbooks as thoughts of Keitaro start filling her head no matter how much she tried to push the thoughts back. His smile...his patience with her...him apologizing to her when he upset her...protecting her... actually loving her...

'Could he fall for someone else?' She thought with despair as she wrote her notes, her penmanship got worse as she thought of how he looked when he said he was going on a trip with Seta.

How cold his warm eyes were...How his lips were marred by the frown lining his face...

'Please...Keitaro please don't leave me...I'm sorry... That's it! When he comes back, I will tell him I will love him too and he will accept me! He's always been pining after me, he would never reject me.' Naru thought with a smile

She looked at her Libbo-kun doll and frowned, 'Just right after I punch him for leaving me without saying anything...'

* * *

Several days later...

The front door opened and a girl with stylish black clothes entered along with Haruka.

"Kanako..."

"Evil whores...minus Shinobu..."

"What do you mean, minus Shinobu?" Kitsune said, brushing off being called a whore, fairly well

"Because out of all of you, she has caused my brother the least pain and he specifically told me to be nice to Shinobu and to split the chores among the rest of you."

"What?!"

"If you don't like it, the door is right over there," Kanako said with a smirk

"S-senpai said, to treat me nice?" Shinobu asked softly, much to the jealousy of the rest of the tenants and the hate of Sarah

"Yes, also said, that everyone has to do their share of keeping the inn up and running and asked me to enforce it or else they will force or Shinobu will clean up after them as they can't clean up their own mess and Shinobu will find herself sick if she has to clean the entire place when she already does the laundry, dishes, and cooking for everyone."

Shinobu looked really happy, 'He cares! He really does care!'

'That pervert!!' Mokoto and Naru thought scornfully 

"Kanako-san?"

"Hmm~?"

"Did Senpai write a letter?"

"Actually, he did and he wanted me to read out to all of you and I found it incredibly descriptive and it is what you all deserve," Kanako said with a smile

"What did the dork say?" Sarah said and what she got in reply was a harsh glare making her hide behind Kitsune.

"I'll ignore that remark for now... Now, the letter..."

Hello Kanako, 

You are probably wondering why I am writing to you. Don't worry, I'm fine...abet physically for the most part. Now, down to the reason why I am writing you is because I need someone to run the inn and before you start to pack, please sit down and read the entire letter first. Now, I am going on a trip with Seta for six months and Haruka will be helping you as I don't want to overload her with dealing with everyone, running the inn and her teashop. Also, knowing you, you can keep everyone in line and make sure they do their part. I ask that you watch out for Shinobu, knowing how sensitive she is, she will either pick up the slack that everyone will leave and it will crush her. Make sure that everyone does their part of keeping the inn intact. Make sure that Naru and Mokoto cannot attack anyone on the premises also if they make damage to the inn make sure they pay for it...not by maiming them if that is what you are thinking...Also, I have a number for a construction worker who is female so they will be satisfied and not attack the worker on the premises. The remote that controls most of Su's robots should be with you at all times. I don't want to hear that someone blew because Su wanted to play a game that some people would die from. Keep Kitsune in line, her gambling is going to get her in trouble and she cannot get her hands on my life savings...again, please sis, keep your hand on your money, she will snatch it at a moment's notice. Sarah will smash vases on your head and she does on mine, please keep your eye on her and can you teach her some manners, Mokoto and Naru have been spoiling her too much and she might get in trouble as people are not as generous as I am when it comes to dealing with her.

Take care and I will contact you with the present I gave you last year. 

-Keitaro 

'Keitaro...' Everyone thought

Haruka nodded, thinking that it had to be said for a long time. 

* * *

 

Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter, Keitaro will be contacted by Seta and Keitaro will be needing a place to stay and he will be meeting a girl that actually fell into his lap. I cannot wait to make the next chapter! Later!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!


End file.
